The Evaluation Core (EC) will be a centralized group that provides data gathering, data management, design consultation, measure development and statistical analysis to all projects involved in the CPRU competitive renewal application. The telephone survey center will produce a recruitment sample of over 13,000 subjects from a screening sample of over 27,000 subjects from three separate sources. Subjects will be intervened upon a home-based intervention and/or one of three other separate channels for intervention (Schools, Worksites, Health Care Provider office). Subjects will be resurveyed three times at twelve month intervals. The subjects will be resurveyed by a mail questionnaire. An estimated 60% who do not respond to the mail questionnaire will be resurveyed by a phone interview. The evaluation core will be responsible for the following functions: (1) supervise subject recruitment; (2) perform telephone recruitment and follow-up; (3) perform the mail survey for follow-up; (4) consult on the development or adaptation of measurement instruments; (5) perform and supervise data management; (6) advise on design implementation; (7) perform statistical analysis of outcome measures; (8) perform statistical analysis of process assessment; and (9) perform cost effectiveness analyses.